1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for magnetically recording photographic data for an advanced photo system (APS) camera on the basis of the frequency of a signal from a sensing means that senses perforations in the film.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, photosensitive films with magnetic tracks have been developed in which photographic data, such as the F-number and the shutter speed, can be magnetically recorded. In conventional APS cameras using this type of film, the photographic data on each frame of the film is recorded in the magnetic tracks after a picture has been taken. The photographic data is recorded on the basis of a magnetic recording frequency. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional APS camera controls the magnetic recording frequency using a winding gear 2, geared into a winding motor 1. A photointerrupter 53 generates a pulse signal depending on the speed of revolution of one of the slits on disc 51 connected to winding gear 2; as such, the pulse signal controls the magnetic recording frequency. Because the magnetic recording frequency is proportional to the speed of the film transport, the density of the photographic data recorded on the frame remains uniform. However, conventional APS cameras incorporate an additional device for detecting the speed of the film transport motor. Therefore, the structure of the APS camera is complicated and relatively expensive.